


wake up

by starflowerlester (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coma, Depressed Near, M/M, Near Death, POV Mello | Mihael Keehl, Wammy House, Wammy's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starflowerlester





	wake up

I was expecting it. I had to be.

When Near fell sick, I told myself I was expecting it. When he stopped eating meals, I told myself I was expecting it. When I had to confiscate razors in the bathroom, I told myself I was expecting it.

So I had to be expecting this.

I just didn't expect it to hit me so hard.

The sight of Near's small body all tucked into the too large bed was too much for me to handle. Before I knew it, my eyes were watering. Matt slapped me on the back. 

"C'mon, Mells. It's not that bad. Plus, when did you care about him, anyway?" He said, ushering me out of the room. "Let's just go already. Even if it is Near, the sight is too depressing."

I did something I wasn't expecting.

I turned around.

"No, Matt, I'll stay. It's fine," I said quietly.

"Well, if you want to, I guess you can," Matt said, disbelieving. I could hardly believe it myself.

Once Matt had made his way out of the room, I stepped closer to Near. My hand reached out, against my own will, and tucked Near's hair behind his ear. The only sound I could hear was the loud beeps signaling his heartbeat.

I jerked my hand back. What had come over me? I took a seat in the unsteady blue plastic chair next to me. I clenched my hands around the seat bars to steady them. One glance back at Near made tears well up in my eyes. I swiped them away and stood abruptly. I couldn't spend another minute here. I look quickly back at Bear and immediately wish I hadn't. It just made me want to stay longer. I forced myself out the door and silently cursed this newfound...affinity for Near.


End file.
